The Hunter's Blade
by Daniel Galvan
Summary: What started off as a strange dream, became an utter nightmare for the kingdom of Arendell. Months have passed since the great war between Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Prince Ulfric of The Southern Isles. All is well until the kingdom is visited by a bounty hunter who claims to be searching for his long lost brother, Kristoff.
1. Who was that

**A/N**: This fan fiction mostly follows an original character of mine's story. I'm sure some of you are familiar with the author; "A Cold Touch" and his/her work on Elsanna. If not, go check him/her out. This story is basically a sequel to "Tears of Ice". So yeah you're gonna have to read that before reading this. Now, I am NOT an Elsanna fan. I know big shocker, but after reading "Tears of Ice" I gotta say, even though I've never been really fond of Elsanna incest stories, this story was just fantastic. I just had to make this. So call it a fanfiction of a fanfiction.

FROZEN BERONGS TO DISNEY, NOT DANIEL GALVAN

**Chapter One: Who Was That**

WARNING: Lots of violence in this chapter. Just to let you know.

* * *

A great celebration had been taking place in the kingdom of Arendelle. A scent of chocolate filled the air as citizens danced. Queen Elsa was in attendance along with her sister and wife, Anna.

Everyone had been waiting for the arrival of Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene of Corona. The two kingdoms had arranged a big party to celebrate their new partnership in trade.

"Oh, isn't this wonderful?" Elsa sighed. "Corona and Arendelle, kingdoms united." Even though all other kingdoms had cut off their alliance with her, Elsa still had Rapunzel to count on.

There was no reply from Anna. A loud thud snapped Elsa out of her trance. She looked at her; she noticed that Anna had a surprised look on her face. It was very unusual; she slowly walked up to her younger sister and put both hands on her shoulders. She called her name and shook her by the shoulders.

Just then, Anna's head fell from her shoulders and into Elsa's arms! Elsa shrieked and watched in horror as blood sprayed from where her younger sister's head used to be. "ANNA!"She screamed. Elsa wept like a child and held the severed head of her true love closer to her chest. "Oh, Anna…no…please no!"

The queen looked around the room in panic, trying desperately to find the murderer of her wife. What she saw caused her heart to sink, everyone who was dancing, eating and drinking stopped dead in their tracks. Their eyes were pitch black, and they were pointing at her.

Elsa heard them mumbling something, it was quite at first, but their voice gradually became louder. Soon, she realized that all her loving subjects, even children were shouting "Sinner!" over and over again.

Elsa was frightened and confused. She thought the citizens of Arendelle had accepted her undying love for her sister. She noticed a man standing in the middle of the crowd; he had been silent the whole time.

The man had long, blonde hair and a red mask. He held a crossbow in his hand, and had countless weapons strapped around his body, some were unfamiliar to the Queen. Elsa was scared, had fate abandoned her yet again? The man took his crossbow and aimed it at her.

Elsa clenched her fist and stood her ground. The man fired an arrow at her; its tip was a green color and appeared to be glowing. Elsa conjured a shield of ice to stop the arrow from hitting her. The arrow stuck to the shield, nearly touching Elsa's face.

Just when she thought she was safe, the arrow released a cloud of green smoke around her. As she coughed and wheezed, the man charged at her, dropping his crossbow and pulling a knife from his pocket. Elsa raised her hand, attempting to strike the attacker with her powers.

To her astonishment, nothing happened to him. The man leaped towards the defenseless Queen, pulled on her hair, and stabbed her in the gut. Elsa eyes widened as she coughed up blood.

The man continued to stab her with his knife several more times, yelling "DIE" with every strike. Blood spilled onto the floor below them. Elsa gagged in excruciating pain; blood was dripping from her mouth and gut, and tears were running down her cheek.

The man stopped his assault and pulled Elsa's face closer to his. He took off his mask and gave her a look of disgust. He then chuckled. "Long live the queen." He whispered, then let go of her hair, and laughed as she fell into a pool of her own blood.

Elsa whimpered as her life passed before her eyes. The man noticed what little life Elsa had left and stomped on her head several times. Elsa's head was flattened; the man wiped his boot on the floor and gazed at the broken body of the queen.

_It's over_.

The man shut his eyes and breathed heavily. When he opened them, he found himself snug in his bed, starring at the ceiling. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Who was that?" he mumbled.


	2. Duty calls

**A/N:** This story will have Tangled characters in it, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S A CROSSOVER!

STILL DON'T OWN FROZEN…or Tangled.

**Chapter Two: Duty Calls**

* * *

The man stood up from his bed, he stretched his arms and let out a big yawn. He then smacked his lips and limped towards his closet.

His room was a mess, dirty clothes, and food crumbs were on the floor, and even a dead bird lied near his open window. The man starred into his empty closet and let out a loud groan. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. He quickly grabbed a sword from the corner of the room.

_They found me_.

He walked slowly towards the door and firmly gripped his weapon. I'm not going down without a fight. He shut his eyes and kicked the door open. He held his sword over his head, ready to strike his attacker, only… there was no attacker; all he saw was a short bald headed man waving his hands in front of him while shutting his eyes.

The man lowered his weapon and greeted the kingdoms messenger. "Oh, hey there Kirk." He said in a happy tone. Kirk opened his eyes and snapped at the man. "HOW DARE YOU…YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME." The blonde rolled his eyes and pulled the messenger in for a noogie. "But I didn't. Come on lighten up will ya?"

Kirk noticed that the only piece of clothing the man had on was his underwear. He exclaimed with disgust and quickly jerked out of the man's arms. "Let go of me! I am a servant of the King and Queen of Corona, and I shall not be treated this way!" he yelled as he wiped his suit, who knows where this man has been.

"Ahem, now that that's over with, let's start again. Hello, Nicholas. I have come from the castle to bring you news from the…" Kirk started. Nicholas starred at Kirk's bald head.

_Just take a look at that chrome dome. How often does this guy wax, and how does he have the balls to go out in public with that? It's embarrassing…_

"Nicholas? Are you listening?" Kirk asked loudly, breaking Nicholas' concentration. "Oh, yeah, but, just to be safe…can you repeat that?" Nicholas stuttered. Kirk sighed. "Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene would like to see you." He said announced.

"Again?" Nicholas asked in excitement. Kirk rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, yes." Nicholas loved the castle; it was a hell of a lot better than his place, it was definitely cleaner, and had better food.

Oh, the food! If there was one thing Nicholas loved, it was could eat just about anything, as long as it wasn't egg, or pickles, or caramel.

As Nicholas drifted into his daydream, Kirk managed to notice a slight bulge on his underwear.

Kirk lifted his hand over his eyes and exclaimed. "GOOD GOD, GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" Nicholas jumped at the man's voice and ran back inside. He scooped up whatever clothes he could find and threw them on.

Kirk climbed into his hearse and waited for his guest. Nicholas walked out his door and locked it. He jumped into the hearse, bumping his head on the roof.

"GOD…DAAAAMN, THIS HEARSE IS SMALL!" he yelled as he rubbed his head. Kirk noticed his disrespect and flared his nostrils. "This is my personal means of transportation, given to me by the queen. I suggest you show some respect."

_Whatever, ya midget._

* * *

Elsa yawned as she got out of bed. She groaned as she stretched her arms. Anna's clothes were scattered across the floor and the room was full of the scent of sex from the night before.

Anna wasn't snoozing on the bed; Elsa was usually the one to wake up first. She lowered her arms below her waist and began to conjure another ice gown.

She sprayed perfume all around her body, in order to mask that _cum_ smell, and walked down the hallway to search for her younger sister. "Anna?" she called. Servants greeted her as she roamed the halls. "Good morning, my Queen." They all said in unison.

"Have any of you seen Anna?" she asked.

The servants all looked at each other, "Why, no. I'm afraid I haven't." one of the servants replied. Elsa sighed in disappointment. "Uh, thanks anyway." She said as she continued walking.

She started to rub her hands together. After countless minutes of asking servants for help and searching rooms, Elsa heard a loud clanking noise. It was coming from the kitchen. Elsa tip toed towards the double doors that lead to the room. When she walked in, the floor was nearly covered in flour, eggs and milk.

"Anna? What are you doing?" Elsa asked as she scanned the room. Anna was standing next to Sebastian; they were both covered in flour. Anna held a wooden spoon in her hand, "Awww. You weren't supposed to wake up yet." She whined. Sebastian panicked, he quickly apologized. "Your majesty! Please forgive me! I tried to top her but…she wouldn't listen."

"It's alright. Leave it to me." Elsa said in a calm Queen -like tone. Sebastian scurried out of the room, leaving Anna and Elsa alone. Elsa starred Anna from the waist up. "Again, what are you doing? She asked. Anna crossed her arms and whined, "I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but you woke up too early and..." Elsa's lips silenced her.

The both kissed for several minutes, Elsa's tongue entered Anna's mouth and he let out a soft moan. Elsa pulled out of the kiss. A string of saliva connected their lips, Anna tilted her head. "What?" she asked, trying to fight the urge to kiss her again.

Elsa smirked at her. "Breakfast sounds pretty good right about now."


	3. You shall know the truth

**A/N**: Sorry if the chapters are too short.

OWN FROZEN, I DO NOT.

**Chapter Three: You Shall Know The Truth**

* * *

The hearse had arrived to the castle; Nicholas quickly freed himself from the tiny prison and arched his back. Kirk walked towards the castle gates, cleared his throat and pushed them open.

"Alright Mr. Bjorgman, welcome to the castle of Corona. Please, come in." Kirk called. Nicholas ignored his introduction and began to watch two young boys playing ball. They seemed so happy. The blonde sighed; he remembered the time when he too played like that with his brother. His father used to be an ice harvester and his brother wanted to follow in his footsteps, but Nicholas was never really fond of that idea.

_Kristoff…_

The back of Nicholas' head was then struck by Kirk's palm. "Earth to Nick. Get in the castle." Kirk ordered. Nicholas quickly got to his feet and followed him into the gates.

A normal citizen would kill to step foot inside the castle, but for Nicholas, it was a weekly visit. The King was a great friend of his. They knew each other since childhood and now that he's king, Nicholas had become a very special guest.

The wonderful aroma of cooked fish, schnitzel and bread overwhelmed Nicholas' senses. He took a big whiff and closed his eyes, unaware of his surroundings. He then bumped into a large man, wearing a helmet with two curved horns. The man looked down on him with a death glare.

There was an awkward silence.

"VLADIMIR! Bring it in, big guy!" Nicholas shouted happily while holding his arms out for a hug. Vladimir threw his arms around Nicholas' torso and lifted him off the ground. They both laughed, until Kirk loudly cleared his throat. Vladimir quivered his lip and let go of Nicholas.

"See ya, Nick." He moaned.

"I'm gonna have to check on those unicorns later!" Nicholas hollered back.

Kirk opened the door to the throne room, and shut it behind them. The ceiling of the room was covered in paintings. One of which was a piece based on Nicholas. He held a claymore in the air, and his hair was flowing in the wind. He also noticed the pile of dead bodies below his feet.

_That's a little dark._

Nicholas then noticed a portrait of Eugene, and then chuckled.

"Not even my wife can get my nose right." A voice whined.

He turned around to greet the King of Corona. "Eugene Fitzherbert!" he shouted while giving him a handshake. "Also known as Flynn Rider."

Eugene smirked at Nicholas and replied, "Nicholas Bjorgman, Also known as… The Shark." They let go of each other's hands and chuckled.

"So…how's the King thing going?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, ever since the orphanage, I've always wanted my own castle. And now that I have it…I have no idea what to do with it." Eugene sighed.

"That's what makes it fun." Nicholas chuckled.

Queen Rapunzel walked in the room; the two men quickly turned their attention towards the girl. "Hey, Nick." She hollered. Nicholas awkwardly waved in response. The king and queen took their seats on their thrones.

"So…I assume you're wondering why you're here." Rapunzel said.

Nicholas placed his hands on his hips. "You're bored and you want me to dance for you?" Nicholas asked sarcastically. Rapunzel snickered at his joke and quickly shouted. "No!"

Eugene face palmed and groaned at Nicholas' stupidity.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and continued their conversation. "The reason we brought you here is to tell you…"

She looked at her husband and let out a shriek of a joy and yelled "WE KNOW WHERE YOUR BROTHER IS!" Nicholas took his arms off his hips and gasped. His heart raced, pounding at his chest like a drum as he tried to fathom the Queen's words.

He shook his head and turned his back to them. He then turned his head just enough to see them in his peripheral vision. "My brother…is dead. He died a long time ago. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He grunted.

Rapunzel's eyes widened at his denial. "You don't understand!" she said as she stood from her throne. "Here, look." She held an envelope in front of Nicholas' face. Nicholas grabbed hold of it. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's a letter from the Queen of Arendelle." She replied.

Nicholas tore it open and looked inside. "Read it." Rapunzel exclaimed. The blonde held it up and read it out loud.

_Dear Queen Rapunzel of Corona,_

_I would like to thank you again for helping my kingdom prosper. My kingdom is still under maintenance after the incident with Prince Ulfric and our ice harvester Kristoff has volunteered to give a helping hand. Anna is currently working on her leadership skills, but we'll get through this, I too had no idea how to rule a kingdom, but look how that turned out._

_When my kingdom has finally recovered, there will be a great ball, celebrating our alliance. There will be music, dancing, and your personal favorite a floating lantern show. I simply cannot wait!_

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

Nicholas lifted his head and placed his hand over his mouth. "It _is _him." He whispered. Rapunzel hugged him tightly. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" she squealed. "You've finally found your brother! How many years have you two been separated?"

"Fifteen years, I think." Nicholas whimpered.

"Oh I love reunions." Rapunzel sighed as he let go of Nicholas.

Nicholas smiled as he handed her the letter. Years of being alone, with no one to turn to, no one to cry with, and now his prayers have been answered. A tear slid down Nicholas' face. He sobbed and hugged Rapunzel tightly, as his tears fell onto her dress.

Eugene placed his hand on Nicholas' shoulder. "What do you say we head to the Snuggly Duckling and celebrate?" Nicholas lifted his head off Rapunzel's shoulder. He wiped his tears off his face and asked, "Don't you think that's not the best place for a King to be?"

"Ah, its fine. Those guys are practically my brothers." Eugene replied. Nicholas frowned.

"They'd kill you for two euros." Nicholas protested.

"Aw, come on!" Eugene yelled.

Nicholas laughed and punched Eugene's shoulder. With their arms wrapped around each other, they began to head out the throne room and outside the gates. Eugene hollered behind him, "We'll be back in…ten hours."

Rapunzel smirked and walked back to her room.

* * *

"Well…uh, that had a unique flavor." Elsa then belched loudly, drawing a giggle from her younger sister. Anna sat next to her on the bed. "You know I'm not much of a cook." Anna joked.

Elsa placed her cold, pale hand on Anna's leg. "It's the thought that counts." She whispered. Their lips came closer to each other; both of their minds were overwhelmed with desire for one another.

Without warning, Kai came through to door to Elsa's room. The sisters backed away from each other as if their lives depended on it.

_Damn._

"My Queens…is this a bad time?" Kai awkwardly asked.

"No, no, it's alright." Elsa quickly replied. "What is it?"

"Kristoff is waiting." Kai stated.

"Tell him we'll be right out." Elsa ordered.

"Yes, my queen." Kai then shut the door.

Elsa was excited, yet scared at the same time. She hadn't seen or heard from Kristoff ever since her wedding with Anna. She wouldn't dare to show her face around him after what pain he's gone through. Anna on the other hand couldn't wait to see Kristoff; she really needed a snowball fight, and she needed to tie up loose ends.

The two sisters got dressed in their best cloths and headed out the room.

Kristoff sighed as he began to pat Sven on the head. "You think they'll come?" he asked.

Kristoff then spoke for his reindeer in a crazy voice. "Of course they will! After all, you are their ice harvester."

Kristoff fed Sven a carrot and waited longer. It wasn't long before Anna came running down the stairs. "KRISTOFF!" she yelled. She jumped into Kristoff's arms and gave him a tight hug.

Kristoff blushed and patted Anna's head. "Uh…hey, Anna."

Anna let go and sighed. "We've missed you. Hell, I missed you."

"I missed you too…" Kristoff noticed Elsa walking down the stairs and stopped. He tried not to look at her and focused on Anna again. "Oh, I'm so excited! We can build snowmen, have snowball fights, and go sledding! Just like the good old days." Anna squealed.

"Yes, just like the good old days." Elsa repeated. She smiled at Kristoff, but Kristoff ignored her and walked outside. She looked at Anna.

"We'll work it out. You'll see." Anna whispered. The sisters then followed Kristoff outside the castle.


	4. Urgent News

A/N: Sorry about that huge delay! I was just having a little chat with the amazing author of Tears of Ice, A COLD TOUCH! We are going to use our combined skills to bring to you an AWESOMETACULAR sequel!

I OWN NOTHING…except for Nicholas Bjorgman.

Chapter 4: Urgent News

Kristoff lifted Anna onto Sven's back, Elsa felt more uncomfortable as Kristoff ignored her throughout the trip to the

"Soooo…Kristoff. How have you been…?"

"Lonely." Kristoff grunted.

Elsa was taken aback by that interruption; though she couldn't blame him. A part of her mind was riddled with guilt, but another part of her was shouting, GO TO HELL!

Anna chuckled nervously; "But what about Sven?"

"He feels the same way." He sighed while he rubbed Sven's head.

Sven let out a soft grunt and nodded. An awkward silence surrounded them. Elsa sighed and looked up the mountain. "Well we don't have to worry about that anymore." Anna added. She then chuckled nervously as they dismounted Sven.

Kristoff patted Sven on the head. The rocks surrounding them began to shake and roll towards them and from them popped out six trolls. "Its Kristoff!" one of them shouted.

"Hey,Bulda." Anna greeted. Bulda quickly looked up. "And princess Anna!" She stood on top of another troll and gave her a hug.

'"Actually, its queen now." Anna giggled. Bulda blinked at her. "Oh right." She sighed while climbing down the other troll. Then a troll with a long strands of grass for hair and a green cape walked down the valley. "Queen Elsa." He started. "There isn't much time"

"What is it, Pabbie?" She asked.

"Come." The troll ordered. Elsa quickly followed the shaman, leaving Anna with Kristoff.

Grand Pabbie climbed a huge boulder and began to slowly wave his hands above his head. From them, a cloud began to form. A blue figure stood in the center and next to it, was another one only this one was red. She could easily tell that these figures represented Anna and herself.

"Listen closely, Elsa. Great dangers will soon fall upon Arendelle. Now that you have defeated the crown prince, Ulfric, all of the southern isles will come after you." He said.

The figures in the clouds began to separate from each other as the troll spoke. "Also, your alliance with the sun kingdom _will_ meet its down fall, unless you denounce your marriage with your sister." Elsa shook her head. "That wont happen. I went through hell trying have her and you expect me to give her up like that?"

Pabbie sighed and the cloud shifted. A new figure stood in the center; Elsa couldn't recognize who it was. Pabbie began to speak again, "There's more. A hunter will be searching for you and he will call upon the armies of all the countries you have angered to destroy Arendelle and take everything from you, including your birthright.

Elsa's heart sank. "H...how is that...possible?" She stammered. Pabbie stopped waving his hands and the could disappeared. "I'm informing you now Elsa, something is arising, something sinister." He warned. The troll then climbed down the boulder. "Even if you overcome it, you must find a way to ally yourself with the rest of Europe. If not, you and Arendelle will slowly die."

"Dear god..." were the only words Elsa could muster. "I have to tell Anna! I have to get the guards ready, we must be prepared." She exclaimed.

"Do what you must." Pabbie sighed. Meanwhile Anna and Kristoff were having a snowball fight with the trolls. Kristoff had his back turned, unaware of what's behind him. Anna scooped up as much snow as she could from the ground and molded it into a ball. She giggled silently and chucked the snowball at Kristoff. It hit the back of his head. Kristoff shivered and whipped his head to look behind him.

"Hey!" he shouted joyfully. Anna laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. Kristoff lifted Anna by the hips; "Kristoff!?" she squealed. The mountain man tossed her into a pile of fresh powder. Kristoff chuckled as he watched Anna pop her head from the snow. "Hey!" she moaned.

Kristoff crossed his arms and scoffed. "Now we're even." he teased.

"Hardly." she grunted as she struggled to free herself. Elsa appeared behind Kristoff; "Kristoff, where's Anna?" she asked.

"Over here!" Anna hollered. "Kristoff, you mind helping me out here?"

Kristoff pulled Anna up from the snow and let her down beside him. "Whoa...thanks." she said as she patted his shoulder. Elsa cleared her throat; "Anna we have to go."

"Aww. But we just got here." Anna whined.

"Now!" Elsa snapped.

Anna was taken aback by that; she looked at Kristoff and Sven. Kristoff shrugged and Sven turned around. "Now, Kristoff, will you please take us home?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff sighed and mounted Sven, the two queens did the same. As they galloped down the mountain Anna whispered; "What's this all about?" Elsa turned her head and replied; "We need to talk...about Arendelle's safety."

* * *

The Snuggly Duckling was packed that night; most of its guests have come to say one last goodbye to their friend. Nicholas belched loudly as he slammed his pint of ale on the table. "All drinks are on me!" Nicholas shouted.

Eugene, the king of Corona had been sitting next to his intoxicated friend the entire time. "You sure about that?" he asked.

Nicholas hiccupped and replied with slurred words, "Oh yeah! I got cash...coming out of my ass."

"Oh, how charming." Eugene scoffed.

Nicholas threw his arm around Eugene's shoulder and laughed. "Hey...he...hey." he whispered. "Remember when we...wh...we..." Eugene took a sip of his ale and waited. "I forget." Nicholas chuckled on the kings shoulder. He then turned towards the crowd behind him. "Hey Vlad! VLAAAAAAD!" he screamed.

The ground began to shake and some guest behind them flew across the room. Then a huge behemoth of a man emerged from the crowd and stomped towards Nicholas and Eugene. "There he is, the big man." Nicholas said as he punched Vladimir's arm.

"But seriously...you...you are my best bud..."

"Hey I thought I was your..." Eugene whined, but he was interrupted by a finger on his lip.

"You...and your ceramic unicorns...will always be in my heart." Nicholas said as looked into Vladimir's eyes. Vladimir's lip quivered and a tear fell down his cheek. He burst into tears and hugged Nicholas. Nicholas gasped for air but he still hugged back.

_It hurts sooo good!_

Vladimir sat Nicholas back in his chair and handed him his helmet. "No...Vladie...I cant take that..." Nicholas protested. He looked up at the giants head, he couldn't help but notice his enormous bald spot on the top of his noggin. "You need it more than I do."

Vladimir placed the horned helmet on the bounty hunters head, "I insist." he said.

Nicholas was touched, although this was the strangest thing Eugene has ever witnessed in his life.

Several minutes went by and Nicholas was playing a game of finger fillet with Hook Hand. "Alright, chrome dome! Lets see if you're going to need a hook for the other hand!" Nicholas taunted.

Hook Hand snarled and shouted; "BRING IT, PRETTY BOY!"

Nicholas took out his knife and held it up, the crowd around him cheered. He held the tip of the blade between his thumb and index finger. He took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Oh, I have all my fingers. The knife goes chop, chop, chop. If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out. But its all the same, I play this game cause that's what its all about."

Nicholas picked up his pace and the crowd leaned in closer in anticipation.

"Oh, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers then my hand will surely bleed."

He then slammed the knife on the table and crossed his arms. The crowd roared and clapped. Hook Hands smiled, "OK, my turn...oh, wait I cant play with one hand. I guess you win." Everyone booed at the thug as he got up from his chair. Just then Nicholas stabbed the table catching Hook Hand's hook.

"That's not a problem, I'll play for you." Nicholas said in a devious voice.

Hook Hand looked around; he heard Shorty shout, "Quit being a pussy!" Hook hand grunted loudly and sat back down. "Alright, do your worst."

Nicholas grinned and immediately began to stab in between Hook Hands fingers. As he played, he struck faster and faster and faster until...

"AAAAAAAHH!"

The knife was stuck to Hook Hand's hand! He quickly pulled it out and held it tightly. "YOU FUCKING ASSWHOLE!" he screamed. Nicholas shrugged, "Why would you trust me? I'm drunk!" he laughed. Hook Hand growled and grabbed Nicholas by the shirt and raised his fist.

Nicholas caught Hook Hand's fist, and head-butted him. Hook Hand staggered back and held his nose. The guests gasped. Suddenly a chair hit Nicholas from behind, knocking him unconscious. A huge bar fight broke out and Nicholas was laying on the floor. Vladimir lifted the blonde and ran out the door along with Eugene.

"That...was a disaster." Eugene panted as he walked beside the giant.

"So what now?" Vladimir asked.

"I think it's about time for him to go." Eugene replied. "I'll go to his house and get his stuff ready, you get to the docks and load him onto the ship."

"What ship?" Vladimir asked.

"The ship I'm sending to Norway."


	5. Rursus Congregamibur

NICHOLAS BJORGMAN BELONGS TO ME! YOU CAN KEEP YOUR FROZEN!

**Chapter Five: Rursus Congregamibur.**

**A/N:** By the way the title means "we will meet again" in Latin. (I think.)

* * *

Dark...

Ominous...

Gloomy...

Those were the words Nicholas could think of to describe his surroundings. Nicholas couldn't see anything; he raised his hand closer and closer to his face, desperately trying to see it. Suddenly, Nicholas heard what sounded like panting in the distance. He walked slowly towards the mysterious sound, as he walked closer, he saw a woman. She whipped her head in all directions. She appeared to be_ avoiding_ something...or someone.

Nicholas noticed something dripping from her arm.

_Oh god, she's bleeding!_

He hurried towards the bleeding girl to help her. "Miss are you alright" he asked as he raised his hand to comfort her. But his hand just...passed through her shoulder, as if she was a ghost. "What the hell?"

A voice called from the distance, "ANNA!" The girl looked behind her and gasped. Without hesitation, she ran right through Nicholas, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Nicholas followed and as they sprinted, the darkness surrounding them began to morph and shift into a forest covered in snow.

The girl desperately hid behind a tree. Exhausted, she held her wound in attempts to stop the bleeding from her arm and wept silently. Every thing was dead silent, Nicholas couldn't hear the voice calling from the distance anymore.

Out of nowhere, a man fell to his feet right in front the girl. She whimpered and trembled before him. There was something..._familiar _about him, his figure looked oddly like Nicholas'. Soon enough the man spoke.

"THERE SHE IS! The little dyke." He taunted. "Now that I've found you, lets have a little chat, shall we?" He pulled on the woman's hair and threw her to the ground. Her dress was now covered in blood and snow. The man spoke again.

"It kinda bothers me Anna. You know? Like, I was a little upset about you leaving my brother, but leaving him so you can have secret tickle time with your sister? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" he screamed. He grabbed something from behind his back and showed it to the girl. Nicholas tried not to vomit as he gazed upon the severed head of woman with snow white hair in the mans hand.

"look, Anna! Look at your wife now!" the man yelled.

"NO!" the woman screamed.

"I SAID LOOK AT HER!"

The girl sobbed and the man tossed the head in front her and watched as she held it closer to her chest. "She had a pretty good life going, Anna. She really did. BUT THEN SHE HAD TO FUCK IT ALL UP BY HAVING THOSE IDEAS IN HER HEAD!" he the man shouted.

The girl looked up at him with a look of pure hatred. "You'll never get away with this!" she hissed.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!?" he snapped. "All I care about is making you suffer as I did!"

He then grabbed the girl's red hair again and pulled her onto her feet. He pulled a big, sharp knife from his pocket and raised it to her throat. Nicholas couldn't watch anymore, he had to stop this assault. "Stop it!" he yelled as he charged towards the man. His attempt to save the poor girl was futile however; he jumped right threw the man, not even scratching him. "NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!" the man shouted. Nicholas fell face first into the snow and watched in horror as the man violently slashed the girls throat with his knife.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE HIM!" he screamed. The woman held her throat and staggered backwards. Blood was pouring from her neck and onto her clothes. The man tackled her to the ground and strangled her. "Now bleed, bitch bleed!" he yelled as he watched the life fade from the girls eyes.

"NO!" Nicholas screamed.

"BLEEED!"

The girls struggling had ceased and the man stood up. He began to laugh. It was the most menacing laugh Nicholas had ever heard. Nicholas gazed upon the bloody corpse of the girl; the blood was still flowing from her neck and her eyes were still open. He could see trails of tears on her cheek. This drove Nicholas mad with hate and he clenched his fist.

"You're an animal! You're a beast!" he snarled.

The man whipped his head towards him and replied, "Me? Don't you mean you?" Nicholas heart stopped. The man's face looked exactly like his. "Now wake up!"

* * *

"WAKE UP!" a cabin boy shouted as he shook Nicholas by the shoulder. He woke up with a jolt, grabbed the cabin boy by the arms and gave him a nasty head-butt. The boy flew back and fell on the floor. The room began to rock back and forth and Nicholas tumbled off his bed.

"And a good morning to you as well." the boy moaned as he rubbed his forehead. The room shook again and Nicholas slid to the wall, bumping his head in the process.

"OW!" he exclaimed. "What is this? Where am I?" He asked as he held on to a drawer beside his bed.

"We are sailing towards Norway. Arendelle to be exact." the cabin boy replied.

"Wait, wait, wait." Nicholas interrupted. "Did you say...sail?"

"Why yes. Oh I wish I could meet the queens..." the boy started.

"Outta my way!" Nicholas shoved the crew member with his shoulder and ran up the wooden stairs. He quickly opened the door leading into the main deck. He looked around; he saw fishermen lifting huge nets of fresh fish onto the ship and many young men swapping the floors.

"Ah, you're up." a voice called from behind. Nicholas turned around and saw a large man with a mustache holding a wheel above him. "Who are you?" Nicholas asked.

"The name's Alexander, but just call me captain." he answered. Nicholas looked to his side; this wasn't the first time Nicholas had sailed to another country. In fact, this might as well be his fifth time.

"We'll be arriving soon." Alexander hollered. Nicholas took a deep breath and walked to the side of the deck. He starred at the sea and smiled.

_I'm coming home, brother..._

"So, why are you going to Norway?" a voice asked.

Nicholas snapped out of his daydream and looked to his side. It was the cabin boy from his room.

"Oh, it's you." he sighed. "Sorry about...crashing my head into yours."

"It's fine." the cabin boy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, uhh. I'm just heading there to see my brother." Nicholas said as he stared back to the sea.

"How is he?" the boy asked.

"I...I don't know." he chuckled. "You see, I've only seen him for a certain amount of time."

"What do you mean?" the cabin boy curiously asked. Nicholas looked at the boy and began his story.

"It was just a regular morning, until my brother decided to give me a proper wake up call." he started. "And by wake up call I mean a pillow to the face." The cabin boy chuckled at that.

"Man...I still remember everything we said. I said "Oh, OK. You wanna go?" and threw the pillow at him. I missed and little Kristoff ran out of the room. I chased after him all around our house, until our dad stepped in and knocked us down. He wanted to talk to Kristoff about something. I didn't know what it was until Kristoff came back inside screaming like a maniac."

"What did your dad tell him?" the cabin boy asked.

"Kristoff had always dreamed of becoming an ice harvester, just like dad. Well, dad just happened to get permission from his fellow harvesters to bring Kristoff along to his job." Nicholas replied. "Only problem is the weather outside. It was cold as HELL out there where he worked and there wasn't enough warm clothes for everyone, and dad was one of the unfortunate ones. Well soon enough, dad was ill and he just couldn't go to work that day. And getting sick was bad news where I came from. You see, there were no doctors in our village so there was a very little chance that our people would survive the sickness."

"And what about Kristoff?" the cabin boy asked again.

"Oh, was he disappointed." Nicholas answered. "He wouldn't even talk to anyone else but our baby reindeer, Sven. He wanted to go ice harvesting so badly that he...while I was tending to our father, he saw a hearse full of ice harvesters and chased after them. I didn't even notice until later that night. When the hearse came back...Kristoff wasn't in it. I ran up the mountain to find him, leaving my dad at home, and searched as far as I could, for god knows how long. But I never...found him."

Nicholas covered his face with one hand. The cabin boy placed his hand on his shoulder.

"All I could find were a bunch of rocks." Nicholas then took his hand off his face and chuckled. "But now, I found him and that's why I'm here, to sail to Norway and finally reunite with dear brother."

"That's fantastic! I hope he's okay." the cabin boy said.

"Me too." Nicholas sighed. "Me too."

"ARENDELLE AHEAD!" a voice screamed from above. Nicholas gasped and ran to the tip of the ship. There, he saw huge mountains that made a huge fjord surrounding a sky blue castle.

"So this is Arendelle?" Nicholas asked. The cabin boy stood beside him and answered, "Ah, yes. It's beautiful isn't it?

"I thought it would be a little...bigger." Nicholas shrugged. He saw many people gathered at the center of the castle. "Wait. Are those people Ice skating?" he asked. The cabin boy looked on and replied, "It appears that way."

" But its April why would there be...Kristoff might be there!" Nicholas shouted. He climbed over the edge and dived into the water. The cabin boy leaned over the edge and tried to locate Nicholas. It didn't take long for Nicholas to reach the surface.

"Wait, where are you going!?" the cabin boy called. Nicholas waved back and hollered, "To see my baby brother!"

"What about your belongings!?" the boy called again. There was no answer from Nicholas, he just continued swimming towards to kingdom.

* * *

Soaking wet and exhausted, Nicholas climbed up the docks and gazed upon the castle. He watched as people entered the castle quickly stood up from the ground and maneuvered his way threw the crowd, nearly slipping in the puddle he made.

Before he could make it to the gates, he bumped into a fairly large, blonde man wearing a grey hat.

"Oh, excuse me." he said.

No, that was my fault." Nicholas replied. He took one look at the man and gasped. He began to stutter as he stared into the man's eyes. "Kris...K...your..."

"Whoa, you're soaking wet." The man chuckled. Nicholas laughed nervously and replied, "Yeah. That's what you get when you swim across the fjords."

"The name's Kristoff." he said.

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT, IT __I__S HIM!_

"I'm Nick." Nicholas answered as looked at the man's reindeer that stood behind him. It wagged its short tail and pounced on him. It licked his face like there was no tomorrow.

"Sven, you know this guy?" Kristoff asked. Nicholas looked up at him and squinted his eyes.

_He does remember me...right?_

He stood up and wiped the slobber off his face. "He sure is big."

"Yeah." Kristoff sighed. "Seems like only yesterday when he was just a little baby." He stroked the reindeer's fur and patted its head.

"Well, I'm kinda new here and I really need a place to stay. You know, just until I get back on my feet." Nicholas lied.

"That sounds good. As long as Sven likes you, you're welcome." Kristoff agreed.

"Oh, thank you so much."

"No problem. Come with me."

They both climbed onto Kristoff's sleigh and rode off into the mountains.

* * *

They both slid off Sven's back. Nicholas gazed at the man's home. "You seem to be doing well with yourself."

"Ha, not even close. I'm lucky to even have this old shack." Kristoff grunted. "I'm an ice harvester for crying out loud!"

Nicholas smiled and replied. "Huh. I had a feeling you were."

Kristoff took off his coat and held the door open for Nicholas. "Welcome to my home." Nicholas nodded and went inside. Kristoff shut the door behind them. "OK, so I haven't tidied things up in a while, so you're gonna have to excuse the mess."

"No, its fine. My house back at Corona looks just like this." Nicholas replied.

"Oh, good. You hungry?" Kristoff asked.

"Starving." Nicholas replied hungrily.

"Alright wait here." Kristoff said as he walked out of the room. Nicholas sat down and took a deep breath. He looked all around the room and scoffed. His smile faded as he thought about the way Kristoff reacted to his return.

_Did he...forget about us? _he thought to himself as he bit his fingernails. He shook his head and grunted. "Im worrying to much. Ill just tell him the truth." Then Kristoff entered the room again with two plates of bread and salmon. Nicholas licked his lips.

_But first, lemme eat this grub._

Kristoff sat down across Nicholas and took a bite out his bread. Nicholas had a huge smile on his face as he watched his brother chow down on his food. Kristoff noticed that he was being watched and looked up. He raised a eyebrow and asked, "Uhh, you gonna eat that?"

Nicholas shook his head and stuttered, "Oh, uh, yes of course." he took his fork and played with the salmon until he finally picked up a chunk and ate it. He smacked his lips and made a strange face. Kristoff looked at him and scoffed.

"Is there a problem?"

"No. No problem at all. Its just...do you have any salt?" Nicholas asked as he dropped his fork on the plate.

"No." Kristoff grunted.

"Pepper?"

"No."

"_Any_ sort of spice?"

"NO!" Kristoff snapped.

"Then that's the problem." Nicholas whispered. Kristoff rolled his eyes. "So are you some sort of food expert?" he asked sarcastically.

"Why, yes. Not for a living, of course, but I'm pretty sure how do identify the difference between good food and bad food." Nicholas clarified. Kristoff crossed his arms and smirked. "And THAT...was bad."

"Yeah, well jokes on you. I didn't make this." Kristoff snickered.

"Then who did?" Nicholas looked out the window and saw Sven sleeping. "It wasn't the reindeer, was it?"

Kristoff stood up and opened the door leading outside. "Well since you'll most likely be staying for a while, I might as well introduce you to my family." He then walked outside, leaving the door open to Nicholas.

"Oh, wonderful!" Nicholas chuckled nervously as he stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

_Family?_

Kristoff hopped on top of the reindeer and lifted Nicholas aboard. "Come on, boy. Up the mountain we go." he bellowed.

_This...is gonna be awkward._

* * *

The wind was pounding Nicholas face with great force, as if it were punching him. It was no doubt Kristoff was eager to introduce him to his so called _family_. Who could they be? Have they treated Kristoff well?

_IF THEY'VE DONE ANYTHING TO HURT HIM, I SWEAR ILL..._

The reindeer stopped and wagged its tail. Kristoff slipped off and walked along the path. Nicholas did the same and looked around in awe. He was standing in a valley of some sort. "So...where are they. All I see is a bunch of dumb rocks." Nicholas grunted as his kicked a small rock beside him.

"OW"

Nicholas quickly stepped back. Did that rock just talk to him? He then felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was and saw a stack of strange looking creatures standing in front of him. Nicholas trembled in fear and confusion.

"Who are you calling dumb!?"

Nicholas turned and ran as fast as he could, throwing his arms around as he pounced into Kristoff's arms. Soon several rock creatures aproached them.

"Who is that?" one mumbled.

"Is he nice?"

"He kicked me in the butt!"

Kristoff chuckled as he put Nicholas down next to him. "Kristoff, I'll hold them off while you run!" Nicholas whispered as he pulled his knife from his pocket. The creatures all gasped in unison and hid behind one another. Kristoff quickly grabbed Nicholas' wrist and yelled "WHOA" repeatedly. "There's no need for that!"

Nicholas looked into his brothers eyes and dropped his knife. "What? I...don't..."

"Nick, meet my family!" Kristoff hollered as the rock creatures hopped on his back. Nicholas raised an eyebrow.

_What the dickens? _

"Yeah, I know. It's a pretty strange sight. A mountain man who was raised by trolls." Kristoff sighed as he lifted a baby troll up from the ground. "But, they're all I have. I'm sure you understand."

"Oh, don't I understand." Nicholas mumbled. The trolls surrounded Nicholas and pulled on his clothes.

"Why do have so many knives?" one asked.

"Hey! Give those back!" Nicholas barked as he snatched the weapons from the trolls hand.

"Why's your hair so long?" another troll questioned as it pulled on Nicholas' hair.

"OW! Stop it!" he yelped.

Kristoff laughed hysterically as the trolls continued to inspect the man. "Kristoff!" Nicholas moaned.

"Alright, guys let him go." Kristoff ordered. The trolls ceased their inspection and walked back to Kristoff and Sven.

"Kristoff!" A voice called. Kristoff whipped his head behind him and saw his mother figure, Bulda. "Come here!" she gave him a hug and looked past his shoulder, noticing the bounty hunter in the distance. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Oh thats Nick. He's gonna stay for a while." Kristoff explained. Bulda squinted her eyes and starred at Nicholas examining his features carefully. He had the same sandy blonde hair, and the same brown eyes as Kristoff.

"Bulda?"

The troll snapped out of her trance and looked back at the blonde. "Is something wrong?" Kristoff asked. Bulda smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Of course not." she sighed. Kristoff let her down and they both walked towards Nicholas.

Two young trolls held on tightly to Nicholas' arms. He lifted them off the ground slowly, struggling the whole way. "Higher! Higher!" the trolls giggled. Nicholas face was the color of a tomato at this point, he held his arms up as high as he could. He gasped for air and panted furiously.

"You ready?" He asked.

The two trolls shut their eyes tightly and shrieked, "GO!" Nicholas spun around in circles over and over again. The trolls laughed uncontrollably, there was also slight giggle from Nicholas.

"Hey, Nick?" Kristoff called. Nicholas jumped from suprise and accidentally launched the trolls ten yards from him. They bounced on Sven's back, laughing uncontrollably as they squealed "Again" continuously. "Whoops." Nicholas chuckled.

Kristoff grabbed hold of Nicholas' shoulder and introduced her to Bulda.

"Nick," he said. "Meet Bulda, my mother."

"MOTHER!?" Nicholas yelled aloud. Kristoff was taken aback by that and so was Bulda. There was an awkward silence between the three, until Nicholas cleared his throat and continued thier conversation. He crouched down and shook Bulda's hand. "It's uhh...a pleasure to meet you ma'am." he spoke nervously. Despite her suspiciousness towards his Nicholas, Bulda kept a forced smile on her face and greeted him.

"My thoughts exactly." she murmured. Kristoff was happy to see the two getting along so well, at least that how it seemed. "You see Nick, when I was little it was just me and Sven trying to survive the big world. We were wandering around until she sort of...took me in. There were more of them until..." Kristoff stopped.

"Oh it's ok Kristoff. You don't have to tell him anymore." Bulda cooed. Nicholas crossed his arms and blurted. "Nope! If I'm gonna stay here, I should know all the details!"

Bulda squinted her eyes at him, and Nicholas did the same. Kristoff continued. "They were killed...by soldiers from the Southern Isles. Only six survived, including Bulda here." he muttered.

Nicholas couldn't help but feel terrible about his situation. But these..._creatures_ weren't his real family, they were just keeping him alive. Still...

Bulda began to rub Kristoff hand. "See what you've done?" she hissed as she turned back to her adopted son. "There, there, Kristoff. He won't be staying for long."

"Oh, no, I'm pretty sure I will." Nicholas said as he walked to Kristoff. "You see, I've traveled across the entire North sea searching for _him._"

Bulda eyes quickly widened and so did Kristoff's. "What do you mean?" Kristoff asked. Nicholas placed his hands on Kristoff's shoulders and calmly said, "You're my brother, Kristoff."

"Wh...what?" Kristoff stuttered. Nicholas stared at him with a look of passion.

"I lost you...so long ago. You wandered off onto a wagon full of ice harvesters one night and never came back. I tried to look for you but...I never found you." Nicholas breathed.

"It's true." a voice called from behind. Kristoff turned towards the shaman known as Pabbie.

"Pabbie? You know about this?" Kristoff questioned. Pabbie stepped closer to Kristoff and said, "Yes, through all the years we've shared together, we have been keeping you safe, waiting for the arrival of your family." Pabbie explained. "We thought they would never come. But now...your brother has finally returned."

Kristoff turned back to his new found brother. "I couldn't have said it better myself." Nicholas said. He could see a tear sliding down his little brothers cheek. He couldn't help but tear up as well. They both embraced each other tightly, sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

It's ok Kristoff. I'm here now, and I will never lose you again." Nicholas bawled as he let go of Kristoff. They both looked at Bulda and Pabbie. Kristoff nodded his head at them both while Nicholas stuck his tongue out at Bulda. "How about we go home?" Nicholas patted Kristoff on the back and climbed onto Sven's back. Kristoff waved goodbye to the trolls and mounted the reindeer.

As they rode off down the mountain, Bulda whipped her head at Pabbie and hissed, "We cannot lose our Kristoff! Especially to that man! I thought you said this would never happen!"

"Don't fret. At least our boy is happy now. Is that not what matters most?" Pabbie replied.

"Yes, but for how long?" Bulda asked as she gazed upon the sunset. "I've got a bad feeling about that man, and I just know it will come back to hurt us!"


	6. A New Comer

**A/N:** Sorry about the big wait. My computer is running very poorly. And expect an even bigger delay because i just got a new computer and it doesn't have Microsoft Word or whatever that programs called. Sorry. But still...

You guys already know who owns Frozen.

**Chapter Six: A New Comer**

* * *

"Pssst." Nicholas whispered as he tossed and turned in his bed. "Kristoff, you awake?" Kristoff grunted softly and replied, "Am now." Nicholas jumped out of bed and stretched.

"Good! Now get up! Another day of being brothers is ahead of us." Nicholas huffed as he walked outside the house. Kristoff wiped his eyes and followed his older brother. It's been nearly two months after they had reunited, yet neither of them know anything about each other. They slid down mountains, had epic snowball fights, wrestled Sven, and hunted wolves instead. The usual brotherly activities.

Nicholas took a deep breath and walked onto the snow, he turned and saw Kristoff shut the door behind him. He held a bag full of mountain climbing supplies. Nicholas made a goofy smile on his face and said, "Oh! This is new. Now we're having fun.

Kristoff walked up to Sven who had been sleeping next to the front porch and softly patted him on the head. "We'll be back soon Sven. Hang tight." he whispered. He stood back up and hollered. "Now Nick, lets get climbing."

* * *

Elsa just couldn't sleep last night, knowing what must be done in order to save Arendelle. She still hasn't told Anna about the tough decision about divorcing her yet.

_What will she say. I cant just leave her again...but what about Arendelle?Do I just abandon them in their time of need?!  
_

Elsa had never been this scared in her life, but she just had to tell her as soon as possible. Just then Anna woke up next her. She yawned and sat up next to her older sister. "Good morning my Queen." she whispered. She kissed Elsa's cheek and rested her head on her shoulder. Elsa couldn't even look at her younger sister, she was so scared. Anna looked up at Elsa.

"It _is_ a bit scary." she mumbled as she lied her head on Elsa's shoulder again. "I mean...you said it yourself. Rapunzel just cant be our only ally."

Elsa sighed, "Yes there must be a way we can resolve this." Elsa slowly moved out of bed. "And there is."

"Really? How?" Anna asked curiously. Elsa twiddled her fingers as her heart pounded against her chest. Her mind was screaming for her to say _never mind _and leave the subject, but there was no turning back now, she simply had to tell her.

She sighed and replied, "A decision has to be made..." Elsa clenched her fist as a drop of sweat slid down her forehead. "All the countries of Europe hate us now and you know why." she grunted. "And if we keep going on with just one trade partner, we can consider ourselves..._DEAD_."

The way Elsa spoke sent chills down Anna's spine. She could tell she was frustrated, angry and scared. Elsa continued, "The only way we can save our Kingdom, our people is..."

"What?" Anna snapped.

Elsa tightly shut her eyes and breathed, "DENOUNCING OUR MARRIAGE!" Anna sat still at the edge of the bed. Elsa slowly cranked her head towards her wife, "It's the only way. If we don't...then the people of Arendelle will die." Anna was silent, she felt her heart rip in half in her chest like a piece of paper. She stood up and headed towards the door. Elsa tried to convince her to stay and grabbed her shoulder but Anna wasn't hearing it. That's when Elsa heard a slight whimper from her wife. Anna jerked herself away from Elsa and ran out of the room and across the hall.

Elsa sat back down on her bed and cried softly, nothing was more pain full than to witness her sister break down in tears, and to know it her doing only made it worse. Suddenly Kai appeared at her doorstep. "Milady, I have great news!" he said cheerfully.

"Can't it wait?" Elsa groaned.

"Queen Elsa, is something wrong?" Kai asked as he slowly sat next to her. Elsa raised her head up and wiped her tears away. "No, nothings wrong." she sniffled. Kai scoffed. "Excuse my attitude but nobody cries about absolutely 'nothing'." He rubbed her shoulder to comfort her. "Now your father ordered me to take care of you if something were to ever happen to you, and that includes listening to your personal dilemmas."

Elsa smiled at him and told him everything. "I feel as if fate is playing a cruel game with me yet again, and this time...I'm powerless to stop it!" she began. "The day Anna and I were married was a death wish!" She hissed.

"Why do you say that?" Kai asked.

"As if you haven't found out!" Elsa murmured sarcastically. "Every country in Europe has cut off trade with us and threaten us with war! And if that isn't enough, it's no doubt the Southern Isles want my head on a plate for what I've done to that demon prince Ulfric! And somewhere in the shadows, is a man hunting me down seeking vengeance!"

"Whatever for?"

"I haven't the slightest idea!" Elsa grunted. "The only way to get our surrounding countries to ally themselves with us again is to...divorce Anna." Elsa found herself sobbing once more.

"Listen, Elsa. You're father, the King would always tell me how brave and strong you were and how strong you would become. I see now how wrong he was." Kai replied. Elsa gave him a stern look of disbelief. Before Elsa could tell him off, Kai continued. "You are so much better. And you are more than capable of beating this. I'm sure you'll find away.

Elsa smiled lightly at that remark. "Thank you Kai."

"Your welcome milady."

"So, was the good news you brought me?" Elsa asked as she wiped her tears away. Kai stood up, cleared his throat and announced, "We have completely rebuilt the damaged city. I've already sent an invitation to the kingdom of Corona. We'll soon have that ball you've been talking about." Elsa nodded.

"Very well, in the meantime I should go find Anna."

* * *

"OOF!" Rocks and pebbles tumbled down onto Nicholas' face as Kristoff continued up the mountain side. "Hey, Kristoff can we slow down?" Nicholas moaned. He struggled to hold on and nearly slipped. Luckily a rope was tied between the two, preventing him to fall to his pain full crushing death.

"Could you like, not do that?" Kristoff grunted. Nicholas frowned and grabbed another rock.

"Please tell me were almost there." Nicholas whined.

"Just about." Kristoff replied as he climbed over the top. He turned and helped his brother up the ledge. Nicholas lied on his back, breathing heavily in exhaustion. "What are you laying on the ground for? Were not done yet." he scoffed.

"Why are we even doing this?" Nicholas groaned as he slowly stood up.

"We've been sledding before, right?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah? So?"

"Have we done it this high up?" Kristoff shouted.

"Oh no! No, no and..." Nicholas looked down the steep, snow covered mountainside. "NO!" He's screamed as he quickly stepped back. Kristoff grabbed his shoulders, "Come on! Don't tell me I've finally found something you're afraid of!" Kristoff teased.

Nicholas squinted at him, "What did you just say!? I ain't afraid of nothing!" he growled. He took one more peek over the edge and said, "Besides...wh...where are the sleds?"

Kristoff pointed to his left and revealed one huge sled for two. Nicholas gulped and shivered.

_OK...I guess we're doing this then._

Kristoff sat on the sled, leaving one seat open for Nicholas. He tapped the empty spot and said, "Hop on." Nicholas slowly walked to the sled, muttering the whole way. He trembled as he sat down behind Kristoff. "You ready?" Kristoff asked menacingly as the slid closer and closer to the edge. "NOOOOOOOO!" Nicholas screamed as the began their terrifying trip down the mountain.

The blistering cold wind pounded their faces like a giant unrelenting fists, and Nicholas cowered behind his younger brother who was laughing hysterically the whole way, unaware of the tree in their path. Nicholas peeked ahead and saw the approaching danger. He tried to steer the sled by leaning to the right, but a branch knocked Kristoff over the head and knocked him unconscious.

"SHIT! KRISTOFF!" Nicholas shouted. He now had no control over the sled, and he realized that they were heading towards a cliff. Nicholas had to think fast, he grabbed Kristoff and threw himself off the sled. They both tumbled in the snow until they came to a stop. Nicholas found himself hyperventilating. Kristoff moaned, "What hit me?"

"A branch, Kristoff. A fucking branch!" Nicholas breathed as he shook the snow out of his hair. "Thick skull my ass!"

* * *

After a long walk back from the mountain, Nicholas and Kristoff returned home. Kristoffs hat was missing and in its place was a dark bruise. Nicholas wrapped his arm around Kristoff and carried him inside their house.

"Here, just...sit down for a while." Nicholas groaned as he set his little brother down on his seat. Nicholas felt a little jittery, he had no idea what to do. He held a piece of cloth to Kristoffs bruised head. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Nicholas shouted.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I was just trying to have fun with you." Kristoff sighed.

"I think we've had enough fun for one month." Nicholas said as he continued to wipe his head. "Maybe it's time we start talking."

"What about...OW!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Sorry..." Nicholas cringed. "Well how was your life? What did I miss?"

"Well...I've finally fulfilled my dream of becoming an ice harvester." Kristoff answered.

Nicholas smiled and took the cloth away from his younger brothers head. "Ha-ha! I knew you would!" He teased. "Dad always said you would."

"What about you?" Kristoff asked.

"I...uhh...I..." Nicholas stammered.

"Yes?"

"I KILL PEOPLE!" Nicholas Blurted. Kristoffs eyes widened as he stared at Nicholas nervously. "They were criminals!" Nicholas grunted as he stood up from his chair. He paced around the room and mumbled, "It's not like I want to! I just...It's the only way to get _real _money during these times!" He slowly rubbed his forehead with his hand.. "I even give them a choice to come quietly but NOOOO! There pride was to fucking big to swallow!"

"Nicholas!" Kristoff stopped Nicholas just before he could have a meltdown in his home. "It's alright, I understand. I'm your brother nothing you can do will ever change that."

Nicholas took a deep breath and sat back down next to Kristoff. "Thank you." He breathed. "Say, isn't there supposed to be a big party going on soon or something?"

"Oh yeah! They just got finished putting the town back together. And the queens said they'd be hosting a ball celebrating Arendelle's 'rebirth' or whatever."

"Well it won't be long till they get started." Nicholas jumped up excitedly and grabbed Kristoff by the arm and pulled him out the door.

"Whoa! What are you doing!?" Kristoff exclaimed as he was yanked away from his doorstep.

"We need to be prepared." Nicholas huffed. He whistled for Sven who scurried through the snow towards him. The reindeer wagged his tail and panted in front of his owners. "And there is no way in HELL you're going like that!" Nicholas chuckled as he fondled Kristoffs clothes. The younger brother shoved his hands away from him and grunted, "Knock it off!"

"What's wrong with my clothes." He whined. Nicholas pointed all around Kristoffs body. "They are nearly ripped to shreds. They are covered in snow. Come on look at yourself! You look like a bum." Nicholas laughed. Kristoff rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Fine I'll take us to get some more 'presentable' clothing."

"Terrific! Where?" Nicholas asked curiously.

* * *

"Wondering Oakens Trading Post?" Nicholas read the sign in front of the small shed in front of them.

"Yup." Kristoff answered smoothly. "This where i get all my goods. And this is where you'll find our new suits." He shoved Nicholas closer to the entrance. "Well, go ahead."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What about you?" Nicholas nervously asked.

"Oh no! I was banned from there long ago." Kristoff giggled.

"What?! You said you go here all the time!" Nicholas said loudly.

"I meant _used_ to." Kristoff corrected. "Why are you so worried? It's just a trading post."

"I never went to one on my own. People would always buy stuff for me. What do I do? What do I say?" Nicholas desperately asked.

"Will you stop jittering!" Kristoff snapped. "Or do you want me to keep my clothes?"

Nicholas frowned and growled, "Alright!" He stomped up the doorway and into the store. When he got inside, he heard a welcoming "Hoo-Hoo" from the left. He looked to see a small looking man sitting behind a counter. He had on a green sweater and hat, his sideburns formed a big short beard. He smiled happily and welcomed Nicholas to his shop.

"Hello there young fellow. Haven't seen you before. You must be new here, ya?" He asked. Nicholas cleared his throat and spoke back.

"Uhh...Yeah...uh. I'm here visiting my brother...no, moving in with my brother." He paced around the shop and searched for some fancy clothing for Kristoff.

"Oh family reunion?" Oaken asked again.

"Yeah." Nicholas sighed. "That's right."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Do you have any suits?" Nicholas asked. "Like, fancy suits?" Oaken smiled and stood up. Nicholas' jaw dropped open as he saw the man seven-foot stature. The man walked next to Nicholas. "Right through here." He said as he opened another door leading to a room filled with various types of clothing.

"If there's anything else you will need, just ask for me, ya?" Oaken said with a big smile.

Nicholas walked into the room and searched through the clothes for the right outfit. He then saw two outstanding looking suits, suitable for a king. One was white and the other was black. "Perfect." He whispered to himself.

He grabbed them and ran to the counter. He made the owner jump as he slammed the suits in front of him. "I'll take these!" He said sternly. Oaken cleared his throat and smiled.

"Aah. Good choice." Oaken complimented. "That will be two hundred."

"Sure thing." Nicholas grabbed a bag full of money he earned by hunting the criminals of Germany and dropped it on the counter. Oaken looked inside and gave him a strange look, "Oh dear, that's no good. See, these are euros, and they are only accepted out there in Germany."

"Excuse me?" Nicholas said.

"I'm sorry. Unless you have some krones with you, I'm afraid i can't give you this."

"Come on. Can't you make an exception? It's for a special occasion."

Oaken shook his head, it was clear he wasn't going to cooperate. "I am well aware of the big celebration at the castle tomorrow, but that is no excuse, sir."

Nicholas flared his nostrils and growled. "THAT'S BULLSHIT!" He snapped. "First you keep my little brother out of this...SHIT HOLE, then you deprive me of purchasing your product with my hard-earned pay all because you're just to greedy!?"

"Now, calm down, fellow..."

"OH, SHUT THE FUCK UP, 'FELLOW'!" Nicholas mocked as he picked up a small souvenir from the shelf. "You're nothing but a crook, selling little wooden mouses with red pants and white gloves? What is wrong with you?! Now I'm taking these." He grabbed the suits and tried to walk out the door, but Oaken quickly clamped on his wrists before he could leave the counter. His face twitched as he slowly rose up, staring down on Nicholas.

"I'm afraid it's time you should leave, ya?"

* * *

There was loud racket coming from the shop, Kristoff had become anxious and started his way into the store, until Nicholas walked out. He had a little cut on his forehead and his hair was a complete mess. He held two very nice looking suits in his hands.

"What happened in there?" Kristoff asked.

Nicholas scoffed, "We had a little disagreement. But we worked it out." He flipped the clothes into their sled and sat down in the passenger seat. "Lets go! Chop-Chop!"

As the stopped near their home, Kristoff saw a woman waiting by his door. "Anna?" He whispered.

"Who?" Nicholas quietly asked.

"She hasn't noticed us yet. Quick, hide." Kristoff ordered.

"What?"

"HIDE!"

"Why?"

"Oh my..." Kristoff grabbed Nicholas and tossed him in the back of the sleigh. "Just stay put!" He grunted as he left the sleigh.

"Derp, I'm Kristoff and I'm socially awkward." Nicholas babbled.

Anna knocked on Kristoff's door again. "Kristoff? It's Anna. I know you're in there. Just let me in."

"No, you don't." Kristoff chuckled from behind.

"Oh, there you are." Anna giggled nervously. "Can we...talk?"

"Of course." Kristoff opened the door for the redhead. "Come on in."


	7. Rebirth

**A/N:** I found a way to keep this alive. MY BROTHERS LAPTOP! HAHA! The show must go on!

Frozen is not mine. It belongs to Disney. I will never have Frozen..but Nicholas doe…

**WARNING: **There might be something here you would expect from a story by A Cold Touch. Soooo...enjoy?

**Chapter Seven: Rebirth**

* * *

Anna sat down next the fireplace, hanging on to the blanket she was provided by Kristoff. "So what brings you here?" He asked. Annas teeth chattered as she answered weakly, "Something has come up between me and my sister. She thinks that Arendelle is in danger of being attacked by The Southern Isles again."

"Again? Why can't they just take a hint and go bother someone else for a change?"

" There's more." Anna continued. "She believes that our partnership with Corona isn't enough to keep Arendelle in tact." She paused for a moment and tucked in her blanket further. "And in order to win back the trust of our former trade partners...we have to denounce our marriage..."

Anna quietly bawled. Kristoff sighed to himself and tried to comfort her. "Gosh, it tortures me to see you like this, Anna." Anna looked up at the blonde and hugged him tightly.

"What do I do Kristoff?" Anna cried. Kristoff stroked the girls red hair, she rubbed her head closer into Kristoff's chest for warmth. "I don't know, Anna. But I do know that you are still the funny, smart, strong girl I used to love. And if it were up to me...I would never abandon you, no matter how hard things get."

Anna nuzzled even closer next to Kristoff. "Kristoff..."

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"I miss you."

Kristoff sat there silent, he never thought he would hear her say that. "Kristoff, are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Huh? Oh...yeah I'm...I'm fine." He babbled. Before he could say another word, Kristoff heard a slight tap on his window. It was Nicholas shivering in the cold outside. "Hey, Kristoff! What's taking so long!?" He hollered. Anna turned towards the voice. "Who's that?" She questioned.

"Uh...that's..."

Anna leaped onto her feet and walked towards the door. "Well we have to let him in! He must be freezing out there!" Kristoff began to panic. As soon as Anna let Nicholas in, Kristoff grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into their bedroom.

"Anna, could you excuse us for a moment?" Kristoff said cheerfully. He slammed the door and snapped at his brother, "What are you doing!?"

"Dude, its freezing cold out there!" Nicholas answered.

"You can handle it, cant you, Mr. Fearless!?"

"Are you kidding me!? It's..."

Their door opened with a creak as Anna entered their room. "Kristoff, whats going on? Who is this!?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. It was no use, Kristoff couldn't keep it a secret anymore. "This is...my brother." He sighed.

"But you said that the trolls..." she stares at Nicholas in disbelief. The bounty hunter waved awkwardly, "Hi there." He whimpered.

"Hello" Anna answered.

"I'm Nick."

"I'm Anna. I can see Kristoff has failed to introduce me." Anna glared at Kristoff, causing him to cringe. Nicholas glares as well, "Yeah, he's an ass." He taunted.

"Well, I would say that...but I can't." Anna protested. Kristoff smiled at that remark, and so did Anna. "So who's this?" Nicholas asked Kristoff.

"She just told you...Anna." Kristoff answered.

"No! I mean what is she to you? Most importantly...ME!" Kristoff let out a long sigh. Anna looked at him, "Maybe I should go..."

"No, you don't have to..." Kristoff tried to convince her to stay but Nicholas interrupted. "Bye!" Anna looked at Kristoff, nearly crying again and ran out the door.

"Anna!" Kristoff tried to punch Nicholas but he grabbed his arm and pins him against the wall. "What is your problem!?" Kristoff grunted.

"Whats yours?" Nicholas asked.

"Look what you did, asshole!"

"So what? She's just some girl!"

"No she's more than that! She's..."

Nicholas squinted his eyes at him. "She's what, Kristoff? What is she to you, or even me for that matter?"

"She's the love of my life!" Kristoff shouted.

Nicholas went silent and let his little brother go. "What do you mean the love of your life? What...when did this happen!? Why the hell didn't you tell me anything!?"

"I didn't want her to run off like that!" Kristoff huffed.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you just said something earlier, you fucking moron!"

Kristoff pushed Nicholas off. Nicholas grabbed him and snarled, "Don't you ever push me again!" Kristoff swatted his arm off of him, "You don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm the older one, Kristoff!"

"Sometimes I wonder why."

Nicholas clenched his fist, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

Kristoff pushed him away again, "Just leave me alone!" He walks towards the door.

Nicholas scoffs, "Fine, just run away, lil bro, just like you always did!" Kristoff stomped outside and slammed the door closed behind him. Nicholas sighed as he dropped onto his bed. He noticed his pet reindeer Sven outside his window. "Well what are you looking at!?"

* * *

Anna was still on her way down the mountain until she heard Kristoff call from afar. The blonde caught up to her. Trying to catch his breath, he wheezed, "A...Anna...I'm so...so sorry!"

Anna looked at him with pain in her eyes. "Why would you hide that from me Kristoff!?" She cried. "How long have you been hiding it for!?"

Kristoff tried to explain. "Anna, you don't understand. I only found out a month ago!" Anna stared at him with her mouth open a bit from shock. "We were separated as kids." He added.

Anna sighed as she sat on a tree stump. "I want to hear the full story right now Kristoff." She demanded. "And I wont leave until I do." Kristoff took a deep breath and told her everything.

"Our dad was an ice harvester. I wanted to be like him so badly. One day he got sick and it was the same day as when he was going to take me to work with him. I was so desperate to go that I wondered off into the mountains without him. While i was there, my brother was searching the ends of the earth to find me...but he never did. When he went back home, dad was...dead. So he was left alone without a family, without anyone to look after him while I'm up there being loved and fed. So he hopped on the nearest ship away so he could move on. But recently he found out that I was still alive and well. So he sailed over here for a family reunion."

Anna looked down. "I'm so sorry ,Kristoff...I shouldn't have yelled at you for that."

"No, I'm sorry. I should've told you that earlier." Kristoff sighed.

Anna threw her arms around him, clinging to him tightly. "It's alright, darling."

Kristoff hugged her back. "Darling?" He giggled.

Anna pulled away, blushing bright red, "Sorry I just..."

Kristoff gently pulled her chin up and gazed into her beautiful teal eyes. Anna blushed even more, looking deeply into his with her words now lost. Kristoff leaned in slowly, Anna moved in closer as well, letting their lips meet. Kristoff felt all around the redheads body. Anna let out soft moans of pleasure as she felt his hands exploring her body.

She backed away. "Kristoff...I..." She mumbled.

"What is it?"

"I still want you, but I cant help but feel this is wrong." Anna protested. Kristoff silenced her by putting his finger on her lips. Anna blushed intensely.

"Follow your heart." Kristoff whispered. Anna smiled and continued to kiss him deeply. Kristoff then lifted Anna off her feet and carried her up the mountain, still kissing the whole way.

* * *

"I don't know why this couldn't wait 'till i was done napping, Sven but...I've already been enough of a jerk today." Nicholas sighed. He held a leash in his hand; he tried to tie it around Svens neck, but the reindeer refused. Nick groaned in frustration, "Well what do you want me to do?" Sven looked at his back. "Oh...okay..." Nicholas climbed over Sven and tried to make himself comfortable. " Try not to go..." Sven bolts off. "Faaaaaaaaast!"

Meanwhile back at Kristoffs house, the door was kicked open and Kristoff had been carrying Anna to his bedroom. The redhead began to kiss his neck and he sighed with pleasure as he set her down on his bed.

Anna kissed his lips while pulling his shirt off. She softly nipped at his neck as she unbuttoned her shirt. As she's doing this, Kristoff suddenly reached down her skirt. His cheeks grew warm from blushing as Anna gasped with shock "God, I missed you, Anna." He whispered hungrily.

Anna bloomed intensely as she whispered back, "You don't know just how much I've missed this, Kristoff." She looked at him and smiled. Their lips met again, kissing deeply and passionately.

Kristoff took off the girls shirt and tried to undo her bra. Anna sat up to help him while softly tugging on Kristoffs bottom lip. She giggled as she pulled away, staring at him shirtless. She had forgotten how amazing his body had looked after so long.

"You're staring, Anna." Kristoff teased, snapping the girl from her daze.

"S...sorry, I...I just..." she stuttered. Kristoff interrupted by caressing her lips softly with his.

Anna moaned quietly as she took off her bra. She blushed, letting her bra fall to the floor with a light thud. Kristoff stared in awe at her petite breasts. Her curves were so elegant and smooth and her skin so alluring and delicate. He couldn't think of anything in the world that could rival her otherworldly beauty, and it was all for his taking."Wow you're just...wow..." Kristoff breathed. Annas face grew strawberry red, biting her lip with overwhelming lust. "Who's staring now?" She mocked.

Kristoff chuckled, rolling his eyes as he backed away, taking his sweet time to undo his pants. "Uh...excuse me." He chuckled. Anna giggled a bit as she slowly slid her skirt down her hips. Kristoff smiled weakly saying, "Beat ya."

Anna smiled back, "This time maybe." She pulled Kristoff in for another kiss.

Kristoff backed away from Anna's lips and kissed her body lower and lower and lower. From her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach, and down to her cherry. She let out a loud gasp of pleasure, slightly shaking.

"Ah, a little wet are we?" Kristoff asked. Anna nods her head yes as she looked at Kristoff nearly wanting to beg for more. Without any hint of hesitation, Kristoff proceeded to lick Annas clit. She threw her hand over her mouth, letting out a loud whimper. She breathed heavily as Kristoff rubbed her wet pussy.

"H...harder! Please don't stop!" Anna begged. Kristoff grinned and granted her wish by fingering her senseless. She squealed, tilting her head back. "Oh god, Kristoff! Keep going!" She gasped. Kristoff shoved two fingers deep in her drawing cum from her soaked cunt.

"Kristoff!" Anna groaned. She rested her head against the pillow behind her breathing heavily from her orgasm. Kristoff looked up at her. "Anna" he whispered passionately.

"Y...yes Kristoff?" The girl replied weakly.

"Can I...?"

Anna blushed immensely, "Yes...you may."

Kristoff slowly pushed his now erect cock deep inside of Anna. She let out a loud scream as he did. Kristoff then began to thrust his hips forward, faster and faster he went, feeding his wistful desires . Annas moans increased in volume as she softly clawed at his back. The sandy blonde then licked at Anna's neck. "Oh, Kristoff, this feels amazing!" She moaned in his ear.

Kristoff grabbed onto Annas breast and gave them a light squeeze, causing her to bite her lip. The blonde felt all around her hips as he began to thrust even harder. Anna moaned Kristoffs name repeatedly as she clenched tightly onto the bed sheets. Kristoff reached for her hand and held onto it tightly. Anna felt herself getting wetter by the second as Kristoff slid himself even deeper inside of her, satisfying his goddess deliciously.

Anna breathed out of control, pulses of pleasure coursing through her body as stars covered her vision.

Kristoff arched his back. "Ooooooh, fuck, Anna!" He breathed as he relieved himself, filling her with his seed. Anna gasped, shutting her eyes tightly as she began to cum with him.

Both lovers breathed rapidly as they rested their heads upon each other, recovering from their marvelous climax. Anna pecked Kristoff on the lips. "I've missed this so much..." she whispered. "I love you, Kristoff."

"I love you too, Anna..." Kristoff replied. "So, so much."

Anna softly smooched him again and lied her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Kristoff gently stroked her red hair and sighed happily.

* * *

"I told you not to stand in the way when I piss, Sven! Now look at you! Disgusting." Nicholas mumbled as he walked towards his house. He opened the door and limped to his bed room for his long anticipated nap. He opened his door, "What the fu...!?" a voice exclaimed.

"Whoa, now!" Nicholas chuckled as he looked around the room. There was clothing everywhere, and lying right next to Kristoff was the same girl from before."Kristoff, if you're gonna do stuff like this, you outta tell me first."

"Get out!" Kristoff silently shouted.

"OK, OK, I'm going." Nicholas whispered as he slowly creaked the door closed. Kristoff lied his head back down on his pillow. Right before he could doze off, Nicholas opened the door again.

Kristoff groaned, "What?"

"I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry." Nicholas whispered.

"OK fine. Just get out!" The younger brother grunted while he pulled his sheets over Anna.

"I mean, I'm your big brother. It's my job to protect you and make sure you're happy. Who am I to..."

"Just go!" Kristoff snapped.

"Oh, sure. Gotcha." Nicholas closed the door again. Kristoff sighed and lied his head back again.

"Kristoff?" Anna breathed.

"Yes, Anna?" He answered.

Anna came closer to his ear and whispered, "I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
